Apparatus used during personal or group exercise may be stationary or portable. Stationary apparatus may be configured to provide an exercise machine and quantify various aspects of an exercise routine, such as number of repetitions, calories burned, etc. Portable apparatus generally include much less functionality relative to larger, stationary apparatus and are often configured to monitor parameters such as heart rate, calories burned or strides taken while walking or running without providing an apparatus for exercise. Devices for measuring force and wirelessly communicating that force are known, for instance electronic bathroom scales configured to transmit a user's weight via a wireless communication protocol, however such devices are not configured to measure and transmit real-time force as a function of time, for instance while being squeezed between a the palms of a user's hands, nor are they designed for portable, handheld use during isometric exercise sessions. Portable exercise devices are useful when access to conventional exercise is inconvenient or unavailable. For example, air travel or other extended sedentary activities may restrict access to standard machines. The capability to track and record exercise provides additional benefit. For instance, users can set goals and performance targets. In medical monitoring applications, either a stationary apparatus or a portable device could be used to track performance and quickly screen for potential health concerns.